herofandomcom-20200223-history
William Rush
Captain William Rush is one of the three main protagonists debuted in Time Crisis 4. He is a 33-year old member of the U.S. Internal Surveillance Group's Special Operations Division. He is voiced by Christopher Sabat in the English version of the video game, but in Japanese version, Rush is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka. Appearance Rush is of Irish American descent with brown hair and turquoise eyes. Rush wears a military uniform which is a short sleeved blue shirt and long blue pants and brown combat boots. There is a body armor over the shirt and knee pads over the pants. He also wears shoulder pads and gray gloves. As for equipment, there is a goggle on his body armor, with weapon holsters attached behind the body armor which house his Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifle and Mossberg 590 compact cruiser, and a handgun holster attached to his right pant leg which houses his H&K Mark 23. He has a radio earpiece taped to his left ear. Overview Rush comes from a long line of military-oriented families who pledged allegiance to the United States (as his late father is a Lieutenant General). As a West Point Military Academy Graduate, Rush defined his own character on the battlefield as an important asset of the U.S. special forces. Throughout his career in the Army, Rush has served in Delta company and Task Force 11. He is also responsible for taking down a group of rogue U.S. Marines who has sided with a South American drug cartel. Serving as a member of the U.S. Internal Surveillance Group's Special Operations Division, Rush's patriotism and loyalty to his country is considered to be second-to-none personality although he can be stubborn and emotionless at any time. Story Rush is called by his superiors, Lieutenant General Larry Garfield and Brigadier General David Maxwell, to investigate a hideout used by an European terrorist organization called W.O.L.F. (Western Order Liberation Front). The group is after a top secret military weapon, but the U.S. Army's Internal Surveillance Group (ISG) is unable to discern the weapon the terrorists are after or whom their contact is, leading the ISG to suspect that it is an inside job. After infiltrating the terrorist hideout in Pier 5, California, Rush discovers that the terrorists have already acquired the top secret weapon and, after analyzing the handset device obtained from the defeated terrorist leader, they are going to have a weapon trade-off in the afternoon at San Francisco. After being told by Elizabeth Conway about an information leak incident at the airport, Rush heads to the airport to help V.S.S.E. agents Giorgio Bruno and Evan Bernard before advancing further to stop a truck shipment of Terror Bites and defeat all enemies, They discovered U.S. Army dog tags on the enemies' bodies which reveal that the terrorists are soldiers like Rush himself. Back at the ISG headquarters, Rush questions his superiors about the identity of the soldiers he had defeated. Lieutenant General Garfield tells Rush that they are from the Biological Weapon Special Operations Unit, also known as the Hamlin Battalion. Soon after, Rush is forced to thwart the enemies' plot to occupy Dam #18 in California alone (Brigadier General Maxwell refused to allow the U.S. military to be sent because the V.S.S.E, by extension of other countries, will get involved should the methods used to thwart the enemies' plot get out of hand. This will cause the reputation of the U.S. military to be at stake). Though he succeeded in thwarting the enemies' plot, it is nothing more than a distraction so that the main unit could steal a large number of Terror Bites from a military research facility. Also, the occupation leader, Frank Mathers, has destroyed the dam, causing Rush to consider deploying a military unit. The deployment is rejected by Brigadier General Maxwell who fears that the existence of the Hamlin Battalion will be made public. Rush then requested for the assistance of the V.S.S.E. agents. The request is accepted after Lieutenant General Garfield assured Brigadier General Maxwell that he will take full responsibility for his actions. While heading to the military research facility in Wyoming, the helicopter is shot down by anti-air missiles, forcing Rush and the V.S.S.E. agents to travel by foot through a cave and a national park to reach the research facility. By the time the enemies along with their leader, Jack Mathers, are defeated, the Terror Bites are already gone. Elizabeth Conway then tells the men that the Hamlin Battalion attacked Buckley Air Force Base near Aurora, Colorado, prompting the men to rush to the base. As Rush, Giorgio, and Evan invade there from the outside, a couple of Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles departed the base without warning. The Colorado National Guard has already been deployed but is little help against the Terror Bites, so Rush decides to lead the Guardsmen toward an entrance. While advancing inside the base, Rush re-encounters the V.S.S.E agents who have earlier defended themselves from Wild Dog (who used a grappling gun to snare the helicopter in an attempt to crash it into a tower) and landed their helicopter safely. While moving along, Elizabeth Conway informs that Wild Dog is inside the base. The V.S.S.E. agents decide to go after the mercenary, leaving Rush and the National Guard soldiers to go on a different route. While Rush defeats more enemies inside the base, Wild Fang, who has installed a tractor-beam device onto his right leg, challenges him to a man-to-man fight. The fight ends with Rush defeating Wild Fang, knocking him into the path of a UCAV. With Wild Fang defeated, Rush and the entire National Guard soldiers arrive at the lowest section of the base, defeating more enemies. After Gregory Barrows destroys the stairs that lead to the control panel, Rush orders all the National Guard soldiers to form a human ladder for the V.S.S.E agents to climb up. After Barrows is defeated, he gives the V.S.S.E agents the final lift needed to get to the control panel to stop the UCAVs from destroying the country. Gallery Rush artwork.jpg|Artwork of Captain Rush Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Patriots Category:Scapegoat